


倒数时刻

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace
Summary: 你不敢，我不敢，幸福生活来得晚！你也敢，我也敢，人多大胆，（做）爱多大产！





	倒数时刻

堂本刚有时怀疑，跟一个人认识得太早，在对方面前就会保留那个年纪的样子。也不是完全，百分之百的，只是从年轻的自己身上，切下一点什么，放到对方那里存着。就算到了40岁，还是能从对方眼里看到自己幼稚的样子。

如果真有这样的理论，那就可以解释他和堂本光一在一起，为什么就那么幼稚。广播电台说要做一期特别节目，回首过去25年的精彩片段，他们两个分别听了这消息，不约而同地沉默。回首过去。所谓过去，就是“不堪回首”，做这行偏偏天天有人帮你剪辑，放大，放慢，反复回放，还加上解说的字幕。比如，他时常假装忘了和堂本光一拍过吻戏，但实际根本忘不掉，因为老有人要给你回首。

但人到40岁，总还是有些部分变成熟了，无论是心理上，还是生理上。早知道做这行就是这样，总有人回放你的过去，记录你的现在，以供未来回放。有一条为人津津乐道的生命轨迹，由影音文字串起，有心人可以从中读许多细节，做许多猜测，对他们自己都淡忘的过去紧抓不放。你看，广播节目还要从听众那儿要存档，足见对他们这层过去，旁观者反而占了上风，当事人像待宰的羔羊，不知道人家能翻出什么。

但事情总是公平的。除却这层轨迹，他们还有内部版本，秘而不宣的过去。这世界不是楚门秀，他们还有不在台前的短暂时间，用于创造不必被人解读的事情。他们没有缄口不言，比如养鱼，比如买车，当事人自己也乐于谈起，但他们也总有一些自我保留。比如在后台，带着汗水味道和喘息的少年的吻，比如分开后相对的四只黑眼珠，乐队在台前伴奏，距离重新上台还有45秒，观众在等，一束光照进来，能看见两人之间漂浮的灰尘。

演唱会上，后台时间紧，他们习惯了快进，只花几秒就重新吻在一起。为什么接吻？刚才的吻是什么？现在的吻是什么？此后该如何面对彼此？时间紧，太紧了，来不及想，于是抓住欲望，不探究缘由，再次接吻。

堂本刚知道他们总有一天会上床，只是不知道这个“总有一天”有多远。这都40岁了，似乎远得有点离谱。那时他们20出头，上台前接吻成了习惯。总在剩下几十秒，工作人员小跑着找人时，在某个黑暗的角落接吻，因为那时候时间紧，紧得只要行动，不用面对。少年的荷尔蒙撞在一起，喘息声被音乐声盖过，身上穿着配套的衣服，偶尔带着亮片和羽毛，在回忆里都像有光芒。

不知什么时候开始，他们不这么做了。他们从不谈论这件事，在忙碌的工作里各自面对千头万绪。可能是要被人观看的时间太多，于是抽不出时间精力再加班审视自己了。谈论就会改变，他们之间的平衡，经不起改变的危险。但不谈论不一定就不会改变，事情做过了头，平衡自然就摇摇欲坠了。于是他们心照不宣地停下，保持着一点距离，好像过去都是年少的冲动。他们对彼此公平，也温柔，给了那段过去不被惦记的权利。

堂本光一最后一分钟走进录音室，凑过去看堂本刚手里拿的本子。堂本刚笑，指着桌上那本：“你的在那。”

堂本光一“哦”了一声，伸着懒腰伸手去够，看着困得很，不知道又是几点睡的觉。堂本刚也不问，“不被惦记”的权利，他们年轻的时候最缺这个，所以在这一点上，都对彼此异常慷慨。他说：“喝杯咖啡没有？”

“嗯。冰美式。”堂本光一翻他那本，愤愤不平，“什么叫我别讲黄段子，我哪有。”

工作人员笑，说还有45秒。堂本光一把本子干脆放下，想着这广播按往常那样随便来不也挺好。经纪人快步过来，嘱咐，演唱会的事情还没公布，你们别说漏嘴了。

堂本光一无所谓道：“早点告诉她们不也挺好？”

经纪人猛摇头：“我们有程序，有程序！”

30秒。

经纪人退到后头坐下了。堂本刚看热闹似的，小声问他：“你敢说吗？”

堂本光一大咧咧一摊：“我有什么不敢的。”

堂本刚眼睛一弯，是笑了：“没有？”

堂本光一叹口气：“我是打工的。老板不让说，我哪敢。”

“噢，KinKi里终于出了一个模范员工。”堂本刚说，“真是全团的希望。”

恶意讽刺举报了。堂本光一满脸“你我有何本质差别吗”的不屑神情：“你敢啊？”

这就是堂本刚说的，他俩一撞到一起就没救了，推拉默契，距离感恰到好处的副作用，就是十几岁相识的那点幼稚，也给保留的恰到好处。

15秒。

“又不是我想说，”堂本刚直起背来，凑到麦克风边上，侧着脸看他，“才不上你当。”

10秒。

堂本光一撇撇嘴，跟任性小孩儿似的，对面的工作人员看了都笑，他挪挪屁股，朝堂本刚那凑了凑：“那你有什么不敢的吗？”

“有。”

5秒。

堂本刚笑了，没来由想起过去上台前倒数的场景，他一年年看着，觉得堂本光一眉眼变化不大，此刻想起那个小猫一样的少年，又觉得他真是长成……大猫了。

堂本光一已经缩回去了，老老实实盯着一会儿要念的开场白。堂本刚凑到他耳边。

3秒。

“不敢跟你上床。”

1秒。

他没管堂本光一错愕的眼神，朝麦克风抬了抬下巴，堂本光一跟个小木偶似的凑过去：”我是KinKi Kids的堂本光一。”

“我是堂本刚。”

掌握开场前不需要负责任的几秒绝佳时机，堂本刚驾轻就熟。

台风快来了，东京浸在暴风雨前严肃的平静里，没有人能享受此刻的晴朗。人活着就是脚下趔趔趄趄，还要为未来担心，受往事折磨。他们一同出电台，两辆车已经分别在门口等了。堂本光一先停下步子，插着口袋抬头，打量几乎没有云的天空。堂本刚也停下来，他心里很想跑，但挪不动步子。

他幼稚那部分还在，小孩子互相打赌，要争个输赢，输了不丢人，逃跑才丢人。

“要挨骂了吧我？”堂本光一说。

堂本刚看了一眼“别跟我说话我和你们无话可说反正说了也是白说爱咋咋吧”的经纪人，忍不住笑：“你还知道会挨骂啊。”

“还不是你问我敢不敢的嘛。”堂本光一满不在意地说。

堂本刚接着笑，不说话。堂本光一心软，几个月写了过去几年分量的博客，他以前都不知道堂本光一这么会哄人。有好消息当然迫不及待想说，毕竟只有对想做的事情，才谈得上“敢不敢”。这会儿倒怪他了。

但他挺聪明一个脑子，这话才不说。不然堂本光一只要写四个字，同理可证，就能到达“他当然迫不及待想跟他上床，毕竟只有对想做的事情，才谈得上‘敢不敢’”这一结论。

好险啊，还好没上套，我好聪明。

其实也不大聪明，因为他忘了堂本光一也不傻。那位已经隐秘地完成了这套推理，在经纪人要开口催促前，凑过来问他。

“那你呢，敢不敢？”

堂本光一把他按在窗台上。这个人钱多得花不完，住在寸土寸金的地带，高级公寓高层，浴缸会发光，客厅的沙发还超级长，甚至家里摆了一堆健身器材。

哪里不好？堂本光一却把他按在窗台上，之前还装模作样温柔吻他，说要给你铺张毯子，不然大理石太凉了。他躺在薄薄的毯子上，腰硌着生疼，台风夜前，房里是黑的，外头却是亮的。各色城市灯光透过玻璃折射，映在堂本光一眼睛里，和他自己融为一体。堂本光一双肘撑在他头两侧，手指轻轻地划他头发：“怕吗？”

他有点恐高，在这窗台上有点瑟缩，早前他说不敢和堂本光一上床，这会儿上都上完了。他不知道堂本光一问的是哪一层恐惧，或是两层都有。但他盯着堂本光一的眼睛看了会儿，觉得也罢了。

“不怕。”

两层都不怕了。

堂本光一露出憋不住的笑，就跟每次节目里胡说八道后一样，像是不好意思，又像是在得意。他抬手掐了掐堂本光一紧实的腰，心满意足接住对方瞬间塌下来的身子，背后的窗台凉凉的，身上的人却是热的，不重，压得严严实实，舒服。

他们把腿缠在一起，两双脚你踢我一下，我踢你一下。一小时前他们分别回家，堂本刚洗了个澡，换了身衣服，又开车来，在公寓门口按堂本光一家门铃。再上楼，堂本光一已经等在门口。他也洗完了澡，围着件浴袍，手里是一根刚点上的烟，四目相对，他手臂一伸，绕过堂本刚的腰，把整个人揽进了门。

堂本刚背靠在门上，和堂本光一接吻，那个人头发没干，水顺着脖颈滑进浴袍。他就像缺水的鱼，手追着那滴水，向他浴袍里伸。堂本光一揽他的手又紧一点，整个胸膛贴上来，毫不吝啬地给他水分。他们毫不避讳，下身亦缠得密不可分。两个人都回想起那个念头，等了太久，几乎要遗忘的念头：我们总有一天会上床。

堂本光一那根烟还没按灭，衣服就在地上了。堂本光一让他躺倒，嘴里叼着那根烟，吊着一点隐隐约约的烟雾，去脱他的裤子。堂本刚就躺在窗台上，眼神无意义地飘在窗帘杆子上。裤子褪到腿弯，堂本光一动作一顿，烟头火光一闪，被按熄在了大理石上。那人光裸着身子，覆到他身上，带着点烟味啃他的耳朵，不知撒娇还是卖乖：“你没穿内裤。”

他不答，轻轻用膝盖顶了顶他，嫌弃：“烟味，臭死了。”

“你多亲几口就香了。”说完也不让人拒绝，覆上来吻他。堂本光一接吻很像猫，露着点牙齿，轻轻啃几下他的嘴唇，等他纵容地张开了，舌头再探出来，凶巴巴明目张胆地撒娇。堂本刚对这个一身肌肉，刚抽完烟的四十岁男人，依然心软得没有办法，顺着他的脊椎抚了几下，恨不得对方每一寸在用力的肌肉都放松下来，全然化到他身上。

对他张开腿并没有那么难。他们的性器都立起来了，贴在一起，对这两个恨不得粘到对方身上的人来说，碍手碍脚。于是他自然而然张开腿，盘到堂本光一腰上，抓着他的头发，由他顶进来。堂本光一扩张做得认真，但实在生疏，一下进来，胀得堂本刚发疼。他就咬人，把堂本光一的嘴角咬得委屈得往下弯，小声跟他辩解：“我又没办法变小……”

“没人夸你大……”他疼得咬牙，“是嫌你技术差。”

“那不好吗？”堂本光一不以为耻，轻轻揉他的腰，拿鼻尖蹭他的鼻梁，将一滴滴汗珠涂抹开，“你希望我跟别人练到身经百战呀？”

“……”堂本刚气得眼冒金星，“我杀了你。”

“你杀了我吧。”堂本光一接不住他愤怒的视线，干脆落跑，埋下去吻他天鹅般的颈部，“我已缴械，马上投降。”

后来他舒服了，拿脚跟蹭堂本光一的腰窝子，半眯着眼睛看他，像守财奴似的沾沾自喜，从小猫养成奶豹子，还是我的。他余光里看见那根被堂本光一按灭的烟，伸出手去，用被撞得发抖的手指夹了，悠悠拿回来咬在嘴里，向盯着他不放的堂本光一一抬下巴。

点上。

堂本光一简直无奈了：“我怎么拿打火机啊。”

堂本刚额头上有汗，头发粘在上面，听了这委屈的口气笑，拍拍堂本光一侧腰，依旧咬着烟：“我腰疼。”

“到床上？”

“你到下面。”

堂本光一愣了愣，很快反应过来，搂着他直起身子，转身躺下，让堂本刚骑在他身上。那人调整了一下姿势，让他全然在自己身体里，伸手去够地上的裤子。堂本光一就这样眼睁睁看着堂本刚从口袋里拿出打火机，把他方才抽了一半的烟点上，深深吸了一口，火光红红的发亮，像什么电影里只可远观的完美性幻想。

“本来想试试事后烟的，专门口袋里带着。”完美性幻想把烟夹在指间，屈尊纡贵地俯下身吻他，“但这个你抽过，太想试试味道，实在等不急了。”

堂本光一顺着问：“味道好吗？”

“好。”

不该等他妈二十年的。

在窗台做爱也有好处，只毁一张毛毯，床上还干干净净，洗完澡了就能睡。他们各点了一根堂本刚带来的事后烟，靠在床头，也不抽，只看那烟雾飘。堂本刚先点评：“抽烟有害身体健康，以后不要这个环节了。”

“这样好像在熏线香哦。”堂本光一说。

“我们这个应该是首次打炮后，最无聊对话大赛第一名。”

堂本光一笑了，把堂本刚的烟抢过来，两根一起按灭在台灯座上，留下一片焦黑。干脆把台灯也关掉，把自己舒舒服服窝进了枕头里。堂本刚也在他边上睡下，随手拍了拍他：“晚安。”

“要刮台风，就不走了吧。”

“我也没说要走。”堂本刚向他那边靠了一点，实在累了，闭着眼睛答他。

堂本光一沉默了，好像在琢磨说什么。

堂本刚困得胳膊都抬不起来，还是很好脾气地抱住了他：“……能不能跳过互表真心谈恋爱这个环节，好困啊。”

堂本光一也抱住他，轻轻拍他的后背，拖长了声音答他：“好————”

END.


End file.
